


Stay With Me

by Color_me_blue3



Series: Sugizo/Heath [1]
Category: LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW, light bondage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Heath doesn't want to get involved with anyone since he is in love, but it's one-sided. Sugizo knows it and it's determined to get Heath's attention at least for one night.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words, none of this is real. I'm not making money by writing this.  
>  **Author's note:** Here, have another PWP XD I'm once again making experimients with first person's POV, I hope it's not too complicated to read, it's written from both Sugizo and Heath's POVs, one at a time. If it's too confusing let me know and I'll try to make something distinctive to indicate change of character's POV besides the hypens. This once again wasn't beta-ed, so I hope you can forgive any mistakes I might have made. Enjoy n.n

I've seen the way you stare longingly at them more times than I like to count. You think no one notices, but I do. Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that I'm always looking at you... But, can you blame me?  
  
I mean, I'm used to get what I want every time... I'm one of the sexiest guitar players in Japan, and I bet no one would deny it. I know it's not nice of me to say it. But hey! It's me, Sugizo! And maybe the fact that all those I've lusted after have given themselves to me with no effort, without distinction of age or gender has something to do with me believing all I just said.  
  
Despite it all I've never really made a move on you, why? Because… for the very first time in my life, I’m afraid you'll say no. And it doesn't have anything to do with my looks, I'm very confident in that area thank you very much! It's because, I think you are actually in love with one of them... Or both I don't know anymore.  
  
I mean, the way you are always looking at Yoshiki like he is the purest water in the middle of the desert, or the way you smile at Toshi like you wish you could hold his happiness in your hands and make it last for ever... Kinda makes me wonder what's going thru your mind.  
  
At times I'm almost compelled to tease you, tell you to make a move on them... I know they've been together for the longest time and their love is so deeply rooted they don't mind inviting someone to play along with them every once in a while... Trust me I know what I'm talking about if you ask me. But I don't want to break your heart and rub in to your face that I've slept with them while you just seem to die a little every day while admiring them...  
  
Maybe I should do something about you... I think I'll try after the concert, after parties and alcohol might help me work the courage to make my move.  
  
\-------  
  
"Don't leave just yet..." I request Toshi and Yoshiki, but I know they won't stay. The gleam in their eyes is telling me they already have plans of their own for later.  
  
"We are tired, we are not as young as you anymore..." Toshi tells me tiredly as he takes Yoshiki's arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Speak for yourself!! We are leaving because YOU are tired!" A very drunk Yoshiki complains.  
  
"Yes princess whatever you say..." Toshi says walking away with Yoshiki, as I find myself sighing, feeling lonely despite being in a bar full of people. Man I wish I could share something like that with someone someday.  
  
"Hey... Hi-chan" I hear your voice calling my name, or sort of... I look at you a bit confused by your choice of words.  
  
"Hi-chan?" I ask tilting my head to the side.  
  
"It’s what 'Heath' stood for originally, right?" You smile moving closer to me on the table we share. I look at Pata wanting to complain about you but he is passed out already.  
  
"Well yes..." I give.  
  
"You don't want me to call you that... Do you?" You ask.  
  
"Do whatever you want..." I sigh taking a sip of my beer, you are probably wasted and that's why you are acting that way.  
  
"Really?" You ask passing an arm over my shoulders as I look at you, stunned.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" I dare to ask attempting to move away.  
  
"Nothing..." You pout looking like a sad puppy. "Can't I just be friendly with you?"  
  
I feel a bit guilty while I look at your eyes and sigh once more. "Well... I guess you can..."  
  
\-------  
  
I smile internally wondering if you'll be willing to accept my advances, apparently my puppy eyes worked far better than my sexiness, so I'll go for that approach. I then reach out to your face and move some strands of hair away from it. "I'm tired..." I lie, you look kinda sad, maybe now I’ll be able to convince you to come with me even if it's out of pity.  
  
"Maybe you should go home then..." You tell me, your face didn't move away from mine though.  
  
"I'm wasted, I don't know if it's safe to go alone..." I lie again and I see you sigh contemplating your choices.  
  
"Well... Let's get a cab for you and Pata... I'll go with you guys..." You concede. I'm so glad Pata's house is closer than mine.  
  
\-------  
  
What am I doing?! I know you want me and this could be dangerous, but I just can't help to feel that I'm responsible for your wellbeing now.  
  
I called the cab, we left Pata home. Despite being drunk you were quite helpful bringing him in. But now you seem really wasted as you lie on my chest on our way to your house.  
  
Damn your breath... It's so warm and it tickles one of my nipples every so often. The alcohol in my veins is not helping my determination to ignore it and pretend I don't know you fancy me.  
  
Why do I do this? Can't you tell? Well… I’m not available. I'm already in love... Yes, I've been so for a long time now, and it hurts my heart every day I can't do anything about it. I have let you catch me staring longingly at them as an attempt to push you away but you just don't seem to get it!  
  
Or maybe it's my fault... Ever heard of someone who is in love with a couple? Gosh, I don’t know how I got myself into this... But I do. I realized it when I noticed I just couldn't get between Toshi and Yoshiki even if they had a long distance relationship that would have made it so easy.  
  
When I'm close to Toshi all I can think of is how to make Yoshiki happy, and vice versa. I wouldn't mind it if they'd invite me to join them in the bedroom at the very least! But maybe they know about my feelings and that's why they don't do it.  
  
What are you doing now? Oh no, that arm has to get out of there, now!  
  
\-------  
  
Just how long are you gonna pretend you don't feel my advances? Your nipples are hard, I can tell... Your shirt is too thin... Oh, there it is. Why are you taking my arm away from your leg? Maybe I went too far, let's try again. Your abs are firm, I wish you'd let me touch you like this without having to pretend I'm drunk. "Heath..." I look up at you. "Would you stay with me tonight?" I dare to ask, you seem surprised I did. "I feel so lonely..."  
  
\-------  
  
I've been staring at you for a while now, and I don't know what to say, you look down once more, snuggling even closer now. Your hand was better off in my leg now that I think of it. Having your hand on my abs makes me feel things I don't want to feel. Why should I stay? It's not my fault you feel lonely... But, I've been feeling lonely myself lately... I sigh as I wonder what I should do.  
  
\-------  
  
You are struggling; I smile as I pretend to be falling asleep again. At least you didn't say no, it means you are pondering your options. Come on, say yes! We'll have a night you won't forget in a while... Damn, we are at my place already... Sorry to make you pay for the cab. Wait! You are paying! It means the cab will leave you here! Oh yes!!  
  
"Come on, you'll have to help me here... I can't carry you to the door by myself..." I hear you say, and I pretend to be dizzy so you have to hold me.  
  
\-------  
  
What am I doing?! God… why did I let you guilt-trip me like this? At least you were able to stand and now we are walking to your door, you are only leaning on me; you don't seem as wasted as Pata was.  
  
Well, I guess crashing in your couch won't hurt and coming to think of it I'm kinda tired.  
  
I'm a bit surprised as I see you punch in the numbers on your security lock as easily as if you weren't drunk. Probably this isn't the first time you've done this.  
  
\-------  
  
We enter my place and you help me take off my shoes. "Thanks..." I say crawling towards the living room and using an armchair to get back up. "Do you want something to drink?" I offer.  
  
"I think I've had enough tonight..." You tell me as you leave your shoes too and walk towards the couch.  
  
“Oh… then… perhaps you need something else?” I put my arms around your neck as I look into your eyes.  
  
\-------  
  
I swallow hard as I look at your eyes. Man, why are you so damn sexy? I clear my throat as I think of something to say. I’ve been quiet for a while now. “Hmm… I just need some sleep… mind if I take your couch?”  
  
“My bed is big enough for us both” You say with a sly smile on your lips, I know what that means, if I say yes we’ll be crossing the boundary I’ve been building all this time around me.  
  
\-------  
  
“Come on… I won’t do anything you don’t like me to…” I insist. Your doubtful behavior is giving me hope. I haven’t really touched you and I can feel myself achingly hard already. I don’t want to even think of what to do if you say no…  
  
“Ok…” I hear you finally say, and… you are laughing now! Man, I must have looked surprised you agreed.  
  
“Well, come with me then…” I tell you as I take your hand, walking to my bedroom. I can’t believe you just said yes! if I knew it wasn’t gonna be that hard I would have done this ages ago!  
  
\-------  
  
Were you so startled I agreed that your drunkenness went away? I wonder as I see you walk without swaying on our way to your room, despite we have to climb the stairs. Or… wait a minute… were you pretending to be drunk to lure me here?  
  
Once we enter your room you don’t waste a second before pushing me towards the bed and kiss me. Mmm… If I’d known you’d kiss me this hungrily… I might have said yes earlier. But wait! That still doesn’t change the fact that you tricked me to get me here! And now it’s time for revenge!  
  
\-------  
  
I hear you moan as I kiss your neck while my hands push your shirt up, my fingers search for your nipples and find them hard.  
  
“Mmm… what’s the rush for?” I hear you complain. You are right, I must be acting like a horny teenager, but this is your fault! I then feel you push me against the bed and straddle me. Well, I’m not gonna complain. I love how you look up there.  
  
“You are too sexy for your own good…” You tell me as you begin undoing my shirt’s buttons one at a time.  
  
“I should be the one saying that…” I tell you and you chuckle. Then I take my hands to your hips, and… “Hey!” I complain as I feel you slap my hands away.  
  
\-------  
  
“My pace…” I tell you and you pout, so I get closer and kiss that beautiful pout. I know you are desperate. I can feel your very hard manhood against my thigh while I take as long as I can to undo every single one of your shirt buttons. I feel your hands crept towards my shirt and slap them away once again. “Don’t be too eager…” I warn you as I decide to take even longer with your shirt.  
  
\-------  
  
Are you really not gonna let me touch you? Why are you being so mean to me? Can’t you feel I’m about to burst into my pants because of you?  
  
“How much do you like this shirt?” You ask me suddenly as you take the shirt off my body.  
  
“It’s just a regular black silk shirt…” I say tentatively as I look at you, I don’t understand why you would ask. “Heath!”  
  
\-------  
  
I smile as I use your own shirt to tie your wrists to the headboard. I can feel you trashing beneath me.  
  
“Heath! What are you doing?” You ask. You really didn’t see that coming did you?  
  
“Work with me…” I tell you then kissing your lips as I run my hands down your chest. “Mmm… you do work out, don’t you?”  
  
“A bit…” You admit blushing. I smile. I’m making you blush! Too bad I can’t take a video of this.  
  
\-------  
  
“So… you have a cute side after all Mr. Sex God…” You tell me as you move against my hips, rubbing yourself against my crotch.  
  
I can’t help the moan that escapes my lips as you move on top of me. “Heath, please…”  
  
“Please what?” You ask me as a smug smile appears on your lips.  
  
“Please… I need you…” I say as I moan, moving my hips against yours.  
  
“How do you need me?” You ask me. God… what do you want me to say?  
  
“Oh God!” I nearly scream as I feel you finally releasing my manhood from its enclosure.  
  
\-------  
  
“Not bad…” I smile amused as I see you writhe below my body when my hand starts rubbing your shaft.  
  
“Oh… Heath! Please stop teasing me!” you scream and for a moment I fear you are gonna rip that shirt and untie yourself, it must be expensive or something though, you stop struggling as the fabric makes a slight cracking noise.  
  
“Oh… but you didn’t say what you wanted me to do…” I pout.  
  
“I want to fuck you!” You scream. “Or… I want you to fuck me… whatever you want to do with me, just do it already!”  
  
\-------  
  
Man, I can’t believe you are still teasing me this much, “Why are you being so mean to me?” I ask trying to get some sympathy out of you.  
  
You then get closer, kissing my lips softly. “Because you lied to me about being drunk…” you finally say.  
  
I close my eyes feeling devastated, you caught me… I sigh as I mentally kick myself for ending up like this. How long have you been aware of it? “Are you mad at me?” I ask looking at you pleadingly. Please don’t be so…  
  
\-------  
  
No! Don’t do those sad puppy eyes again! It seems I can’t resist them and I currently hate myself for it. “I should be mad at you…” I say as I take of my shirt, tossing it away to then work on taking off my pants too. You seem relieved to see me undressing.  
  
“I’m sorry. “ You say and I wish you wouldn’t be looking at me like that. I don’t even know if you are sorry enough and I’ve already forgiven you!  
  
“Are you?” I ask as I take off your pants and underwear.  
  
\-------  
  
“Yes I am… I won’t do it again… I promise!” I tell you with all my honesty. I can’t believe how mean you can be.  
  
“Do you have lube?” you ask.  
  
“I can give it to you if you untie me…” I try, but you just give me a ‘You wish’ look.  
  
“If you don’t tell me where it is… I’m just gonna take you raw right now…” You say and I can’t help the moan that creeps out of my lips as I picture you doing what you just said. You smile bemusedly at me. “You would like that… wouldn’t you?”  
  
“Please Heath… You’ll make me cum if you continue to say such things…” I tell you. “First drawer…” I concede. You won, I’m yours… do me as you please!  
  
You then take the lube and a condom, sliding it down your shaft, adding some lube on it, and then I feel a bit of pain and cold. You are stretching me with two of your fingers at once.  
  
\-------  
  
“You are so tight…” I tell you as I scissor my fingers inside of you.  
  
“Ah… Heath… it’s ok, you can be rough with me…” You tell me as I once again see you writhing beneath me.  
  
I then get my fingers out of you, taking your thighs and spreading them wide as I guide my shaft to you, I can feel a bit of resistance as I push inside, you really are incredibly tight, I hope I’m not hurting you, maybe I should have used one more finger before doing this.  
  
\-------  
  
“Oh… please move…” I request feeling your huge hardened shaft stretching me far more than I’ve ever been. You comply starting a slow rhythm. “Heath… you are so big…” I moan. I’m silently thanking you for this, if it was me the one inside you, I would have most likely cum the very instant I would’ve been inside you.  
  
“Oh… yes… this is so good…” I hear you say as you start picking up your pace. I close my eyes feeling you go deeper and harder. It really is so good.  
  
Suddenly I feel you hit it, Oh, that place that makes me see stars behind my eyes. “AH! Heath!!” I can’t say any more.  
  
\-------  
  
That’s it… the spot I wanted. Mmm… making you wait had its toll on me too. I need to cum so badly. I just need to… hold a little longer. “Sugizo!” I moan your name as I take my hand down your shaft, caressing it as I move faster and harder with every thrust. I can feel you tightening around me, yes… you are so close… and so am I.  
  
“Heat!!” I hear you scream as I feel your seed in my hand and it’s too much for me too, the last thing I’m conscious is of my seed filling the barrier between us.  
  
\-------  
  
That was strong… I barely heard you screaming my name as you came, I sigh as I try to regain my breath… my arms hurt.  
  
A few moments later I feel you getting off me and look at you as you toss the used condom in the trash. “I think you’ve been punished enough…” you smile getting back on the bed and finally untying me.  
  
“Thanks…” I mutter rubbing my wrists. I know, I could have ripped that shirt… but I really like it, I just didn’t want to tell you.  
  
“Are you tired?” You ask snuggling against me.  
  
“I am…” I admit holding you close. I know I’ll be sore in the morning, but I don’t care… it’ll just make this moment even more real.  
  
“Sleep well…” I hear you say as you kiss my cheek and then place your head on my chest.  
  
“Trust me… I will…” I tell you closing my eyes as I feel myself drifting off to sleep.  
  
\-------  
  
I can hear your breath getting even and deep. You must be asleep already. I smile as I look at you. Maybe in the morning I’ll let you play with me some more… you look so cute when you are sleeping; so I get closer and kiss your lips softly, earning a small smile from you.  
  
Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea allowing you to seduce me after all… “Sweet dreams beautiful…” I tell you as I allow myself to fall asleep too.  
  
**The End.**


End file.
